Sakura Ogami
Sakura Oogami (大神 さくら Oogami Sakura), nicknamed the Ogre online, is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair . She has the title Super High-School Level Fighter '(超高校級の「格闘家」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Kakutōka"). She was an expert martial artist and wrestler who became a champion in an international competition held in America. As of now, her 400-win streaks had yet to be broken. Oogami was blackmailed by Monobear into working with him, and later committed suicide in order to cease the dispute between the other students. Appearance Due to her muscular build, deep voice, and decidedly fierce appearance, Oogami had often been mistaken for being a male. She had long white hair, reddened-dark skin, and a scar across her face, and she often wore her expression in a slight frown. She donned a white sailor school uniform with ripped sleeves and bandages on her arms and legs, and a blue skirt that barely covered her extremely muscular thighs. Personality Contrary to what her appearance might suggest, Oogami is a quiet and levelheaded girl. She has a habit of talking in an old, formal manner, possibly influenced by the fact that she was heir apparent to a dojo with a three-hundred-year history. She was also shown to be quite close with Asahina, most probably due to their mutual enthusiasm in athletic activities; she was visibly upset when someone had attempted to grievously harm Asahina. Likely inheriting a spirit of loyalty from her clan, she also greatly revered and respected her friendship with the other students of Class 78, going as far to commit suicide in order to prevent them from turning against each other. History Pre-Despair Incident As a child, Oogami trained at the dojo everyday with her father, until one day where she defeated her father and had since never looked back. Early on before Oogami had built herself up to her muscular bulk, she was a lot slimmer and fairer, rather similar in physique to Asahina, while her school uniform remained the same one as she had worn it during the Mutual Killing incident. Then, the only opponent that Oogami could not defeat was a man named Kenichiro, who was heavily implied to be her boyfriend; it was sometime after their last meeting that Oogami had begun to built herself up heavily. She promised to fight him again and had sworn to keep that memory 'buried within her heart' sometime after she had heard that Kenichiro only had six months to live, and that he had wanted Oogami to inherit the title of "strongest fighter on Earth" from him. However, she did not keep that memory buried as she had promised, and at one point told Class 78 about her missing Kenichiro, even receiving Naegi's encouragement at the time. It is not clear at present what might have had happened to Oogami when the World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident began, other than she was one of the students of Class 78 who had survived, and had been filmed, pledging to remain in school for their own safety, when the school had just begun convertng itself into a shelter facility. Similarly, little was known of the time between her memory erasure and her participation in the subsequent Mutual Killing incident. High School Life of Mutual Killing Like the rest of Class 78, Oogami was among those who were chosen'' to attend Hope Peak Academy and ended up being trapped inside ''the school, not knowing at the time that she had already been memory-wiped of her school life experiences of the past two years. Some time shortly after the Mutual Killing incident began and most students were shown '''motivational videos of their personal lives, Oogami was blackmailed by Monobear into becoming its mole, in exchange for the safety of her family dojo and members, instructed to bring about a killing incident should things begin to stabalize among the survivors. However, even as a mole, her role had proven to be very limited; Leon Kuwata stabbed Sayaka Maizono "out of self-defence", Mondo Oowada bludgeoned Chihiro Fujisaki in a fit of uncontrolled rage, and Celes turned out to be the mastermind who had Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada killed. Noble Sacrifice for Redemption Some time after Celes' execution, knowing that it was time for her to comply with Monobear, Oogami decided that she had had enough of deceiving her friends any further and she had made up her mind to crush Monobear's twisted games once and for all. Before she could properly confess, however, Monobear beat her to the punch by revealing her status as its mole, which immediately led to several animostic incidents occurring between the aloof Togami, the love-struck Fukawa and the defensive Asahina, who had desperately attempted to protect Oogami from further slander. It was Asahina's injury inflicted by Genocider Syo, that prompted Oogami to finally end things once and for all. Meaning to interpret Monobear's instructions in the least ''damaging way possible, she decided that the most unobtrusive way to go about fulfilling his instructions was to '''commit suicide'. To that end, she had her farewell letter penned in an old fashion - through the use of calligraphy. At some unknown point of time in between this and her activities in the Recreation Room, she broke the door leading to the principal's office; this would turn out to be key in allowing Kyouko Kirigiri to obtain evidence she would otherwise not have access to. Before her final moments, Oogami had attempted to make peace with Hagakure - who had been mighty defensive after the expose - as well as Fukawa and Togami. The former two did turn up to meet her at the Recreation Room, but had either severely misinterpreted her intention (Hagakure) or had been plain triggered into action involuntarily (Fukawa), while Togami never showed up in order to play matters safe for himself. Oogami ended up being struck - twice - by glass bottles containing Monobear figurines. Asahina, who was alarmed by Oogami's injury - having previously tried dissuading Oogami from meeting the trio - was asked by Oogami to make her a bottle of protein shake. Having removed Asahina from the Recreation Room, the muscular girl then locked the Rec Room door, and then downed the bottle of poison she had retrieved from the Chemistry Lab cabinet, eventually vomiting blood. Even through the pain, she died with a smile on her face, confident that her friends would not kill each other any more. Her noble sacrifice, however, was severely complicated by both Asahina and Monobear; while Asahina had attempted to mislead the rest of the students in order to get everybody killed as revenge for apparently pushing Oogami "beyond the edge", it was later revealed that Asahina was fooled and Monobear had the real dying message, deliberately swapping it away so that Asahina could do the dirty work for it. Execution (from official Visual Fanbook) 'Deciding Match of the Whole Galaxy '- Oogami is standing in wilderness. Various space alien commanders and soldiers appear and surround her, manipulating the atmosphere. Even though Oogami successfully kicks them one after another, the enemies don't stop appearing. Eventually it becomes too cramped and she dies by the pressure of being buried. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Aoi Asahina Asahina was depicted throughout to be Oogami's best friend. The two bonded from the very beginning over their love of sports and athletics, and are rarely seen without the other. Both are fiercely protective of each other; Asahina was the only one to openly stick up for Oogami when she was accused of being the mastermind, and in turn Oogami became enraged when Fukawa - as Genocider Syo - cut Asahina on the arm. When Oogami's suicide note is found, it is mainly addressed to Asahina. Kenichiro Kenichiro is Oogami's boyfriend. In a Free-Time Event with Naegi, Oogami had admitted that she could not defeat Kenichiro in combat, and that he apparently only had months to live. Quotes *"If we can be beaten by force, death is an outcome we will accept. That is the way of my clan. But... I never imagined my family could be defeated so easily... How... did he manage such a thing?" Trivia *Oogami's identity as a female was revealed in the first 5 minutes of the game, however in the anime it was only until Asahina called her Sakura-san in episode 3 (after Sayaka Maizono's murder) was her gender revealed. *In flashbacks, Oogami is shown to have had a much slimmer figure. *Oogami shares her voice actress with Orochimaru, an antagonist of the Naruto series. *The name "Oogami (大神)" can be translated as "large deity." *In Super Dangan Ronpa 2 , there is a large statue of Oogami in the Muscat House. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased